The New Life
by booknerd998
Summary: starts one month after Chloe and the gang defet the EDG mostly Chlerek fluff...Warning Spelling will suck...now rted T for Toris mouth in the upcomming chapters
1. prolog

"Are we there yet" Simon complained for the 10th time

"Not yet Simon have a nap or draw. I will tell you when we get to the safe house" kit said clearly annoyed with the constant asking. Tori was sleeping in the seat ahead of me and so was aunt luran I was in the back of the Minnie van with Derek. He had his arm around me well I leaned into him. He was looking out the window and I was writing more of the comic me and Simon where doing

We had been going from hotel to hotel for the last month since we got away from the EDG. And I would have to say that it has been the best of my life, I love my new family. I just wish I could call my dad and tell him I was all right but I can't for both of our safety.

We were on our way to a house Kit bout a Victorian era house that would be our new safe house. One that the EDG group knew nothing about…the only person kit told was a 20 some year old supernatural girl, but kit would not say anything about her. And the last thing I was before drifting off to sleep was Liz sitting in the space between Simon and Tori.


	2. Tori bitching? What else is new

**Hey people…on winter break now yay and here is the first full chapter for The New Life **

I woke up to tori bitching about how isn't fair that I got to stay asleep at this ungodly hour just because I had a dog for a boyfriend.

"Leave Derek alone Tori, or I will send an army of dead after you" I mumbled without even opening my eyes. Then I snuggled into Derek even more.

Derek was setting me down on a bed before turning to go

"No Derek, don't leave me." I cried. He kissed the top of my head before he said

"I will never leave you, but I do need to go get our stuff from the car chlo" he said pulling away from me and I let him since I hardly ever got to hear him call m chlo and something but it made me happy. And I fell asleep thinking about him.

_I was running and I had no idea what was chasing me but I knew I had to keep going, but gust as I broke through the trees I came to a cliff and the things that were chasing me coming from all directions the I saw them coming from the right. It was Liz, Amber, Bradley, all the other failed experiments corpse coming at me with knifes and other sharp or heavy things. Then I saw the ones coming from the left and it was all the EDG employs I knew the name or face of. But the things coming from the middle where the worst. It was Tori, Simon, Kit, Rae, Aunt Lauran and my dad coming at me trying to kill me. Seeing them made me back up but I lost my footing and fell down the cliff, screaming at the top of my lungs. It seemed to be never ending but then I heard something and I stopped falling. I heard it only this time it was louder _

"_Chlo, Chlo, Chloe wake up baby" it was Derek and he sounded worried. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I tried so hard to get back to my new family but my body wasn't responding. _

"_Lauran! Chloe was screaming and she wont wake up!" I heard Derek softly before he was gone. Then I saw her and the world stopped. She was here. My mom. _

"_Mom!" I cried running to here and hugging her and she hugged me like she might never get to again. The best part, I could feel her she was flesh and loud not a ghost. _

"_hey baby" she said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry I had to keep you from waking up but as you row more power full in our sleep I can contact you. I just wanted to talk to you." She told me _

" _it's ok mom I'm glad you can contact me and I can see if I think about a table with two chairs and tea and cookies if it will appear." And as I said them they did appear. We sat down and eat the cookies and drank the tea. _

"_I just wanted to let you know baby that I am still watching you even if you can't see me and that I approve of you and Derek. Also if I could I would let your dad now you are safe but I can't the only thing I can do is tell you how very so I am baby, if I adopted kids or if I didn't go to the EDG you might still be at home and not on the run" _

"_it's ok mom, know you really wanted kids and If you didn't got to the EDG I wouldn't know Tori Simon or Liz, who is a ghost too by the way and I know I wouldn't have Derek and he bring out the best in me mom. He challenges what I think, he makes me see the flaws in my plans, he makes me feel safe, but if it weren't for all this crap then I wouldn't have met them and I would not be this new me." _

"_Ok baby but I have to go now maybe I will see u next week sometime in your dreams now Derek and your Aunt are getting worried you should get back to them too. I love you." _

" _I miss and love you too mom" and with that she was gone and I was waking up._


	3. Family books

**Hey guys I'm back and here is the next chapter, the first part is in Derek's point of view so give me a review telling me how his view was and what I should change for the next time so here it goes**

**DPOV **

Lauren came in to look at Chloe right away. I was hovering by the door but she was getting annoyed so I fled to my room. I was in there for what seemed to be hours, but was probably only minutes. Was Chloe going to be ok? What was wrong with her? Is she ever going to wake up? Will I ever get a chance to tell her she is my mate? Yes, yes I said mate. I knew she was he one and only girl for me but I needed to her that. I was going to tell her last night when she didn't want me to leave her well she was sleeping but I knew that Lauren would kill me and that I needed to go get our bags. I was going to take her on a walk in the woods out back this morning, but now she won't wake up. The worst part is her screams. It was like she was being attacked in her sleep, she was thrashing and screaming but there was nothing I could do to help her. I called her name but she just kept thrashing. Then out of nowhere, it stopped. Then she got a small smile on her face, but she wouldn't wake up. I was pulled from my thoughts when Lauren knocked at my door.

"Derek I have good but bad news. Chloe is ok and she will be. I have seen this happen with my brother years ago. When a necromancer gets strong enough they can contact deceased family members." She explained

"I haven't read anything about that" I sent a questioning look to her

"well it is because most don't get the power to do that. You see every necromancer family has a huge book that documents there history, and Chloe's family the only one documented that can do that. That is why the EDG wanted Chloe's mom to come to them. She had the strongest power blood line."

"ok so that is what is happening so then why won't she wake up?" I asked hoping I didn't look as desperate for her as I felt but I think I did because her face softened

"well at first she won't wake up since she is connected to the spirits of her family but it will also take a lot out of her so then she will sleep for a couple of hours, now if you want to go in and sit with her then you can as long as you don't do anything. There is not much food here so me and Kit are going shoping and Tori is dragging Simon to the mall with her. We will be back in time for dinner, but we will be gone all day. "

With that she left and I went into Chloe's room to sit with her till she woke up.

**CPOV**

Once my mom left, I started to wake up. I sat up and look around for the rest of the room then I remembered that we weren't at the hotel anymore. Then I felt it, someone breathing down my neck. I turned expecting a zombie I had raised by accident. But instead I saw him. Derek.

"Afternoon sleepy head" he said puling me back so my back was resting agents his chest.

"It's the afternoon?" I said rubbing my eyes "what time is it?"

"It is almost 3 everyone else left the house at 10 to go and get new cloths and more food."

"You have been here by yourself for 5 hours?"

"ya but it is ok, can I talk to you about something?" he asked me, and I got worried that he was going to leave me, but then I remembered what he said last night _"I will never leave you" _so I knew in my heart he wouldn't do that

"ya, Derek, then I want to tell you something."

"well, you know how we have been reading up on werewolf's?" he asked me

"ya we have been looking up about what is supposed to happen during your change and stuff like that." I said shocked that he was bringing that up

"well that is what I had you look up I was actually looking at the mates part, I was reading that how from first glance, a werewolf will want to protect their mate. That is what happened when I first saw you. I may have come off as rude Chlo but it was because I didn't know what was happening, I never felt like that right away for anyone. Not for Simon, or my Dad, not for anyone. When I grabbed you in the basement I almost died from the pain of being the one hurting you. I thought that you would never love a guy like me so I pushed you away. then when I saw you after your date with Simon, when you came back and you were beating yourself up for hurting him without trying to, I knew I had to make you happy I couldn't stand seeing you crying. I think the thing that scared me most about that was that I didn't want to hurt you anymore for upsetting Simon, I wanted to rip his head off for hurting you. But what I am trying to say is that I love you and I will always love you, because you are my mate Chloe. Then now that you wouldn't wake up killed me since I couldn't do anything to help you I couldn't protect you."

He was looking at me like I was going to slip away from him any second so I turned around in his grip and leaned up kissed him a slow passionate kiss to show him I loved him. When we broke apart I leaned me forehead agents his and looked into his bright green eyes

"I will always love you" I said then I remembered my dream

"Derek, my mom came to me in my dreams. I am getting stronger and now she can get through that way. She said that she loves me and that she is here watching over me. But the most important thing to me is that she said that she approves of us. I have seen some of the looks my aunt gives us but I don't care about that anymore the only people I have to make like you are my parents and I can't talk to my dad right now but my mom approves, that is all I care about. I love you Derek." I said leaning back to how we were sitting before

"I love you too, Chloe, I will always love you" and with that I drifted back to sleep in the only safe place for me in the world.


	4. Derek, Can You Save Me?

I woke up to Derek shacking my arm and saying "Chlo, you have to get up everyone is back with dinner and they will be worried if they know you were sleeping all day baby"

"ok Derek, how far are they?"

"they should be here in 20 minutes Tori just called me from a pay phone well everyone else was getting dinner." He said getting up off my bed

"Chlo want to watch a movie till they get home?" he asked me like I would say no to a movie or to him

"of course I would let me change into something else and I will be down. Can you see if on demand still has The Hunger Games since we were on the run I didn't get to see it and it was a block buster **( I don't really know if it was but whatever Chloe would know)**?"I asked him as he walked out of my room

"ok and I will go start popcorn"

"Derek, didn't you say thy where on their way home from getting dinner?" I questioned him

"ya, so we have 20 minutes and all I have had 2 sandwiches all day. Well you have had nothing so you need food Chlo and I am not letting you wait 20 minutes." And without letting me answer he went down stairs.

(line break)

On demand did have the hunger games, and we sat in the chair, not the couch, Derek sat on the chair after moving it right in front of the T.V and I sat on his lap holding the popcorn. The traffic must have been bad because when they came home the movie was passed and I was leaning into Derek's shoulder balling because sweet Rue died. **(R.I.P all who died due to the capitol)**

"Chlo, I need you to calm down, it was just a movie/book and it is set in the future so even if there is a little girl named Rue she didn't die. Also everyone else is looking at us and you and I both know Tori will use this agents you if you ever watch this movie ever again" he whispered in my ear

Nodding my head and wiping my eyes was my only response. Once I had cleared my tears I unfolded myself from Derek and stud up. When Tori walked in the door and saw me she dropped her bags of cloths and ran to give me a hug.

"Chloe please do not do that to any of us ever again. We were so worried because you wouldn't wake up." I had to laugh at the sight of this. If you had told me tori would be hugging me and saying that she was worried about me, back before we ran away I would think you did belong in a group home.

"well I can't promise but we know what is going on now so you shouldn't be worried. I was talking to my mom." I said then I leaned into hug her again and whispered in her ear "I will tell you about it later my aunt might freak." After our little moment she went back to grab her bags and was on her why up stairs when she called down to me

"oh and Chloe come up to my room in 10 I got you stuff to and we are going to do fashion montage in our new cloths."

Once she was out of ear shot I turned around and grounded. I had to do a fashion montage, with tori and knowing her she would have to do my hair and makeup too. I went over to Derek and he hugged me tight to him.

"Der, can you save me from his like you did when I was in the ally with the knife girls?" I asked him even though I know what he is going to say in return.

"sorry Chloe, I can't. anyway you are the one who let her come, if we had done it my way she would be on the curb" I punched him in the shoulder

"Derek! Don't be meaning would you still do that, she s part of our little miss mach family."

"no Chlo, I don't think I would do that now but I still can't forgive what she did to you back at Lyle house, if I went swimming I don't know if we wold have ever found you. And if we didn't I might have died."

"CHLOE, GET UP HERE IT'S IME FOR OUR MONTAGE!" Tori screamed at me from her room

"I guess I have to go, love you Der"

"love you Chlo" and with that I went up to my torcher


	5. I Will Be Here For You

The fashion thing with tori is so horrible that I have erased it from my memory. But on the plus side I have fore new outfits that include one dress, a new pair of jeans, two pairs of short shorts, three t-shirts, and two sweaters, as well as a bikini the down side, the t-shirts are very low cut. And that is what we were arguing over right now well eating pizza in her room.

"Tori you could have gotten me a higher cut neck line" I complained before taking a bite of my pizza

"well look at it this way, wolf boy won't be complaining. Also we went bra shopping last week and you had to get a bra that was a cup bigger than before we went on the run." Was her come back

"so that doesn't mean that I should start dressing more reveling AND DON'T CALL HIM THAT! My threat of sending dead things after you in your sleeps still stands** (why do I see this like a sister like moment?)**." I said back

"yes Chloe you are mean enough, to send spirits back to their bodies" sae said it well trying not to laugh, like she was picturing me sending them to attack her.

"Tori, who said anything about people. You have to remember I can send bats, rabbits, dogs, birds, and any other animal that is in that forest." I said with fake sweetness and smile.

She was saved from having to answer because kit called up "Girls it is almost time for movie night, and I need to talk to everyone first." As soon as he said that I got to thinking. What is he going to tell us? Are we going back to school? Are more people coming? And the worst one is he going to tell Tori and Simon that they were half brother and sister?

"Tori whatever he says I will be her for you, you know that right?"

"what, do you know what he is going to tell us about?" she asked me

And since it wasn't a lie I had no problem with saying "no I just have that bad feeling I got the day I saw that ghost at my school" and with that we headed down


	6. the game plan

**hey people sorry this is just in my docmanager since my laptop isn't working and i am doing this because i found an online spell check thing so my spelling wont be as bad! any way i would like to thank CHLEREK LOVER -werewolf and alicelover520 for always leaving reviews no onto my story **

CPov

once down stairs i sat on the couch next to Derek well Tori sat in the chair and Simon sat on the floor. my aunt was in the kitchen making popcorn by the smell and kit was standing infront of the TV, witch was on the main menu of 'The Game Plan' witch is the movie we all wanted to watch.

"ok kids i wanted to talk to you about what we are going to do next." kit said once we all where sitting. i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding. Derek looked at me worried but i gave him a smile and he turned back to his dad

"well we have the files and we can read up on other experiments but i need that computer we looked at to do that." Tori said to kit with a little anger in her voice

i was surprised when Derek spoke up next to me "dad i think Tori is right we cant just load the files onto a random computer. Simon was telling me about the features it has for finding hidden stuff inside and i think it is a good idea but i know you are concerned about money so i was thinking we could all get part time jobs at the K mart in town since one we would be getting money and two we would get an employee discount on anything we need from food to cloths to the laptop." he said looking at his dad

"well the only problem i see in that would be that no one would see you in town for school."

"we can tell everyone that Lauren is home schooling us." Simon said "she is just not the schooling they think." he added

"well as long as you all don't mind getting a part time job i don't see any problem, but you will need fake names. i think that Simon, Tori and Derek can be siblings well me and Lauren can be dating and Chloe can be her niece. if everyone is ok with that we can get start our movie." we all said yes in one way or a norther. Kit started the movie and i grabbed a blanckit raping it around just me knowing Derek would get to hot. once i had the blanckit in place Derek Put his arm around me and i snuggled into him as the movie started to play

**so how was that for coming back after like 2 months...i think it was les but what ever i am doing something new now, i am working on more than one story at a time so if you read any of my other stories you might get a new chapter soon review please ask me questions like what my fave food is? or why i like to have so many stories on the go at once? so last thing i want to say is sorry for such a long wait**


	7. AU

**Hey everyone sorry this is just an author's note. If you haven't noticed yet I seem to go on book kicks. At first when I started updating it was TMI, then it was PJO, now it is DP so if I have posted this in a story you are reading that means I am not on that kick right now and I just can't seem to come up with ideas right now so the story's will be on hold till I get back into that kick. One of my kicks can last from 1 month to 3 so I don't know when I will get back to the story but just know that I will. Thank you to all have stuck by me and I hope I get ideas for my story's soon. I love everyone who likes to read my story's and has been with me as I grow as a writer. I will be back writing for this book as soon as I am on a different book kick. Also if you ever see this message again or on a different story it means I have changed kicks for the time being. I hope you under stand and keep with me.**

**Booknerd998**


End file.
